


The Darkness Takes Us All

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Stabbing, Stony - Freeform, Suicide, cuz it kinda is, even though its sad and angsty, i think that's all if i need to add more tags let me know, i'll be honest pretty much everyone is dead you guys, my friend wanted angst and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Steve goes dark. Tony is the only one left to stop him. But he loves him too much to do what he knows needs to be done. Steve waits, and Tony walks willingly into his trap.





	The Darkness Takes Us All

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted dark!steve so i thought i'd write him a little something!!!

He should have seen it. He _did_ see it. Under everything they had. Under all the shit they’d been through. Under all the love he felt for Steve. He’d _seen_ it. That glint in his eyes. The way he’d smile after he hit someone, just a small smile. And only after he turned away from everyone. But sometimes he didn’t turn away enough. And Tony could see how much he enjoyed it. Hurting people.

He should have been scared. Should have been fucking terrified. And he _was_ , somewhere deep inside, under everything else he felt for him.

And he knew this couldn’t last. Steve hiding what he was. Pushing it down and hiding under the mask of protecting people. He knew one day the others would see it too. See the smile on his face when he was covered in dirt and blood, see the look in his eyes when he was laying into someone and had to force himself not to beat them to death with his bare hands. He knew they’d see it.

He just didn’t know they’d see it too late.

They were all gone now. Tony was alone. Alone in his tower watching Steve tear the world apart and only half heartedly trying to stop him. Steve kept leaving him…gifts. Letting him know that he was out there, as if Tony could forget. Once he’d left him what Tony could only call a love letter. But said love letter had been left in the middle of a room full of bodies. So Tony wasn’t sure it counted.

He saw the trap four miles away. It wasn’t hidden at all. And something inside Tony was telling him that it was sad how well Steve knew him. He hadn’t even tried to hide the trap, but he’d known it wouldn’t matter. Known Tony would come anyway. And Tony did. He walked right into the trap like a blind dog running into the street. Only he wasn’t blind. He just wanted this over with.

The building was dark, and empty, like most of the city was now. People had lost hope when Steve had turned on the avengers. Tony didn’t blame them. He’d lost hope long before that. But he’d stayed. For Steve. He walked through the darkness, holding his hand in front of him, the small glow from the blaster on his hand giving him a small circle of light to stand in. He turned the next corner, pushed through a door and found a room lined with candles. The door clicking behind him sounding exceptionally final.

Steve was sitting in the middle of the room, cross legged on the floor, his hands resting gently on his thighs as he smiled at Tony. Tony mentally berated himself because that smile still made his stomach flutter. Steve’s hair was longer than it had been, his beard grown out a bit, Tony was pretty sure there was dried blood on his face and hands. The low light of the candles made it hard to tell.

“Tony.” That was all he said, just his name, and his voice sounded just as warm as it always used too, like he was welcoming Tony home after a long mission. And Tony guessed that was true.

“Rogers.” Tony said, his voice bitter, his teeth clenching. Steve’s head cocked to the side, his eyes glinting.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Steve said, his voice teasing, like they were playing a game. He _was_ playing a game. A game Tony would never win.

“How should I be?” Tony asked, trying to sound angry but sounding defeated. Steve smiled. A big, bright, warm smile.

“Be happy to see me maybe? It’s been what…almost two years?” he said, brushing his hands over his thighs slowly, not seeming at all threatened by the blaster Tony was still pointing at him. Tony sighed and dropped it to his side, metal and electronic sounds filled the air as it collapsed into itself and disappeared from his hand.

“It’s been a year and ten months. Today. But we both know you know that.” Tony said, rubbing at his eyes. He was so damn tired. And Steve was still smiling at him.

“Yes. We do.” Steve said, the smile finally dropping as he pushed himself up off the floor. He brushed his hands off on his thighs and then motioned for Tony to come closer. Tony swallowed hard, forcing himself not to take a step back instead.

“Come on Tony. You wouldn’t have come if you didn’t want this.” Steve said, his voice quiet, barely carrying across the large empty room. Tony bit his tongue, hard, and started toward Steve.

It shouldn’t have felt this way. Shouldn’t have felt like he was walking toward a monster instead of the man he used to love. Who was he kidding? The man he _still_ loved. Would _always_ love. His hands were shaking, there was a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, his clothes sticking to him as he moved closer and closer to Steve. He knew he should feel hatred, should have felt revulsion when Steve held his hand out and smiled. The things Tony had seen him do with those hands were appalling. But he didn’t feel any of that. He felt warm, and stupidly, safe.

He put his hand in Steve’s slowly and let himself be pulled close to the man. Steve pulled him in so gently that one could forget he’d been brought here to die. Tony closed his eyes and felt the warmth of Steve against him. He felt the man sigh and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his thumb was moving in circles across Tony’s hand.

“I missed you Tony.” He whispered, the feel of his breath against Tony’s skin after so long was intoxicating. Tony closed his eyes and moved closer, resting his head on Steve’s chest.

“I missed you too.” He said, his throat tight with tears. Steve moved his hand up to Tony’s neck and squeezed gently, the way he always used too.

“Don’t be scared.” He whispered.

“I’m not scared.”

“Not even a little?”

“No. Not of you.” Tony said, pulling back and looking up at him again. Steve moved his thumb over Tony’s cheek, wiping at the warm tear that had fallen. Tony shook his head. Steve smiled.

“I love you. I love you more than anyone else. More than anyone ever could.” Steve said, the grip on the back of Tony’s neck tightened, Steve’s fingers digging into his skin. Tony heard the knife before he felt it, steal sliding smoothly against whatever had been holding it. Everything in him was telling him to run, to hit at Steve, punch him, scratch him, do anything to get away.

But Tony was tired of fighting.

The knife pressed against the thin skin of his neck gently, the metal was cold.

“You know that right? That no one else could love you like I do?” Steve asked, his eyes were dark, glowing a little in the candle light around them. Tony nodded and felt the knife move slowly across his skin, down his neck to his chest, his skin tingling. Steve nodded back.

“Tell me you love me too.” Steve whispered, pressing close, nuzzling his forehead against Tony’s. Tony swallowed hard and said nothing. Steve’s grip tightened on his neck, painful now, he pulled back a fraction and looked Tony in the eyes. All the warmth in him gone now.

“Tell me you love me Tony.” His voice was cold.

“Tell me you’ll always love me. Like you used too.” The knife pressed against his chest and Tony felt it pierce his skin, felt his blood soaking into his shirt.

“Tell me.” Steve growled, pulling Tony closer, his forehead pressed hard against Tony’s. Tony took a deep breath and smiled.

“I do. I love you Steve. And…because I’m an idiot, of course I always will.” Tony said, looking into Steve’s eyes, looking for _his_ Steve, any trace he could find of him.

But he wasn’t there.

This Steve smiled, a cold smile, and leaned closer, pressing his lips against Tony’s gently. Tony closed his eyes and kissed him back, gasping when Steve pushed the knife deep into his chest.

“I’ll love you forever Tony.” Steve whispered, his lips brushing against Tony’s as he spoke. He held Tony close as he bled against him, gasping for air that wouldn’t help. Steve held him until his vision went grey around the edges. He lowered them both gently to the ground.

The last thing Tony saw as Steve cradled him in his arms was Steve raising his gun to his temple, and then there was only darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Stony before!!! so i hope i did alright! i wish i could say i'm sorry about the angst but i'm just...not....my bad. and like i said in the tags, if you need me to add more tags or warnings let me know!!! Hope you guys like it! <3


End file.
